


Losing You

by SadLadWrites



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLadWrites/pseuds/SadLadWrites
Summary: Hello everyone, I have written today about Ulana Khomyuk from HBO’s Chernobyl, and an accident she goes through. I am always appreciative of any feedback you give. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

The outskirts of Minsk, Night

It was raining rather hard this particular evening. Ulana was driving home for the night. This was rather unusual for her, for she often spent her nights in the lab working. The roads were fairly quiet, for there were not many people out. Ulana was often a careful driver who always wore her seatbelt, but for some reason, she had not worn it that night. As she neared her apartment, she crossed through an intersection, like she would any other evening. There was a bright light of another car and the sound of squealing tires. There was a loud impact, then, blackness. Ulana’s car had been hit by a young and drunk kid. Her body was thrown through the windshield and onto the pavement as the two cars slid on the wet pavement into a post. Ulana laid there, limp and hardly conscious. Her head had taken most of the impact with the windshield and pavement. Blood seeped from countless parts of her body, swirling around her in pools in the rain. Her chest hardly rose and fell, for it pained her to breathe. Her hair was splayed around her head, soaked in blood and water. One side of Ulana’s face was missing large patches of skin from making contact with the pavement. The rest of her face was severely cut from the many shards of glass. A small crowd had gathered, drawn in by the sound of the crash. The impact had caused some of her bones to break, making many movements extremely painful. It seemed like hours had passed before any first responders had arrived. In reality. it was only around fifteen minutes. Ulana had been fading in and out of consciousness, and her vision was clouded with blood. She could hear the panic of the gathering crowd, but she could not lift her head to look at them. When an ambulance finally arrived, Ulana’s vision had become blurred and tunneled. She was just beginning to lose consciousness as her body was listed onto a stretcher. Her ears began to ring, drowning out the frantic conversation of the paramedics as everything went black.

It was around two in the morning when Valery awoke to hear his phone ringing. He sat up, blinking to clear his vision. In a drowsy state, he crawled out of bed and stumbled over to the phone.

“Hello?” Valery mumbled, his eyes half opened.

“There has been an accident, Khomyuk is in the hospital” Boris’s voice said urgently from the other end of the phone.

It took a moment for Valery to process this information, for he hardly wanted to believe what he heard.

“What?” Valery said, more confused than before.

“The general hospital in Minsk, I will meet you there” Boris barked urgently before hanging up the phone, obviously scrambling to get ready himself.

Valery stood in silence, the phone in his hand, the dial tone ringing in his ear as he replayed what Boris had said in his mind. Suddenly, Valery placed the phone back on the receiver and began to scramble to get ready. Haphazardly, Valery threw on one of his suits and hurried out of his apartment. A pit of dread had formed in his stomach. Losing Ulana was the last thing he needed right now. She was one of the few people he could converse with about the Chernobyl accident who truly understood every word from his lips. Valery hurriedly got in his car and headed to the train station after leaving out some cat food and water for Sasha. Luckily a train for Minsk departed at three-thirty, so he would only have to wait for around thirty minutes. The entirety of the train ride, Valery found himself staring out the window, the many scenarios that may have caused Ulana to end up in the hospital running through his mind. It is almost one in the afternoon when the train finally arrives in Minsk. Valery sluggishly made his way out of the train station, walking the few blocks to the hospital. A knot had formed in his stomach, which became very apparent as he stepped into the hospital. It was not too busy, only a few non-emergent people waiting to see a doctor. Valery sheepishly approached the front desk, his mouth going dry as the nurse looks up at him.

“I-I have come to see Ulana Khomyuk” He said as his voice shook.

The nurse looked through a few things before giving Valery a room number. As Valery approached the room, he saw that Boris was standing outside, a solemn look plastered across his face. Boris looked up at Valery and it was evident he had been crying. Boris had never thought he would shed tears for Ulana, but he had, for he knew she did not deserve this.

“It is bad Valera” Boris mumbles, taking a few steps toward Valery and blocking the door.

“W-What happened? How bad is it?” Valery said frantically, his heart beginning to race.

“A car crash… It is really bad…” Boris muttered, not knowing how to describe what happened.

Valery pushed past Boris and entered the room. He had only taken a few steps into the room before stopping dead in his tracks. He could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. Tears came to his eyes as he saw Ulana. She had been hooked up to a life support machine and there were many tubes and wires around her, keeping her alive. Her face was hardly recognizable, for bruises had set in and there was major swelling. She was in a thin hospital gown. One of her legs was in a splint, and what looked like a cut had been stitched up. In reality, it had been a puncture wound, where the bone in her leg had broken and been pushed through her skin. It took Valery a few moments to approach the bed. The state of her horrified him beyond belief. Valery gingerly sat down beside Ulana’s hospital bed and gently placed his hand on top of hers. By now, Boris had managed to compose himself, and he was now standing just behind Valery, one of his hands resting on Valery’s shoulder. In that very moment, it seemed as though Ulana would never wake up. Valery had lost all hope of ever speaking with her about the many very nerdy things they enjoyed, and Boris found it hard to believe that he found himself missing her presence already. Valery knew that there was little chance she would wake up and recover from this, and it seemed as though the color had drained from his life. The loss of a friend was unfathomable, especially since he had become so fond of her. Deep down Valery questioned if he would ever see Ulana again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours turned into days, and Ulana still showed little signs of recovery. They had performed countless surgeries in an attempt to put her back together. Valery had not left her bedside for more than a few hours. He only left to go to his hotel to shower and change into clean clothes. The rest of the time, Valery sat vigilantly at Ulana’s bedside, his hand gently holding hers. She appeared so helpless and petite. It was the midst of the night when Valery was awoken by the sounds of gagging. Ulana had awoken and was gagging in the life support tube in her throat. Valery quickly got a nurse to remove the tube. Once the nurse had left, Valery stood beside Ulana’s bed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I did not think you were going to wake up” He mumbles, a radiant smile plastered to his face.

Ulana manages a weak smile, her gemstone-like eyes glimmering a little.

“Well you thought wrong Valery” Ulana manages to say, her voice raspy and weak.

Valery gently reaches down and fixes her hair as he leans down. Gently, he presses his lips to hers, giving her a tender kiss. They had always been just friends, but at that moment, kissing her felt right.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Because you are absolutely stunning” Valery whispers as they part.

He presses his forehead against hers, nuzzling his nose gently against hers. Ulana smiles as they look into one another’s eyes. Valery slowly climbs into the hospital bed beside her, holding Ulana’s delicate body in his arms.

“I never realized I could not live without you until I thought I would never see you again” Valery mumbles, kissing her boney shoulder.

“I am glad you are here…” Ulana mumbled, her voice still extremely weak.

Slowly, both of them succumbed to sleep, both of them desperately in need of some proper sleep. Valery hardly left her side the next few days, for many doctors came to examine her. The immense pain Ulana had been in slowly dulled as she healed. She had broken many of her bones and suffered internal bleeding, so they were monitoring her healing very closely. It was a slow few weeks before Ulana was allowed to go home. Valery helped her from the hospital, practically carrying her outside. Valery locks his chapped lips with her soft ones and kisses her very passionately as he places her fragile body into his car. As they part, Ulana looks up at him nervously, shaking a little with fear. The last time she had been in a car, she had narrowly avoided the kiss of death. As Valery leaned in to buckle her seatbelt, she grabbed his wrist and held onto it tightly. Her face was pale, and she seemed to choke on her words.

“It is okay Lana, you are safe with me,” Valery said softly, taking her frail hand in his.

He managed to smile a little as he assured her, she was safe. Valery knew deep down that he would do anything to keep Ulana safe. He climbs into the driver’s seat and pulls his seatbelt on. Valery starts the car and places his hand on Ulana’s thigh.

“We will be alright; you are safe with me,” Valery said softly.

He plants a soft kiss on her velvety cheek before putting the car into drive. The entire ride home, Ulana flinches at every intersection, her hand gripping Valery’s arm. She was shaking violently, consumed by anxiety and panic. By the time Valery had parked the car in the lot of Ulana’s apartment, Ulana had her nails digging into Valery’s arm. As soon as the car had been parked, Valery wrapped his arms around Ulana, who began sobbing frantically. He gently stroked her hair, holding her in his arms until she calmed down. Ulana had pressed her nose against Valery’s shoulder, sniffling against his tan sweater.

“Come, I am sure you would be much happier in your home” Valery said softly, pressing her head against hers.

Ulana nodded, leaning against Valery. They cuddled in the car for a few moments before Valery carried her inside. Once inside, Valery laid her gently on the sofa. One of her legs was still in a splint. Valery gently propped it up on a few lousy pillows before sitting behind her and allowing her to lay against him. Smoothly, Valery wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her against him as she sat between his legs. She gently laid her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him.

“You did not have to stay,” Ulana said softly.

Valery smiled and tilted his head to look at her.

“I could not bring myself to part with you. Not when you need me”

His smooth voice caused a smile to flicker across her face. His hand gently traveled down to the stiff hip of her broken leg. A soft groan escaped her lips as his warm and soft hand massages her tender hip. After a few moments, Ulana relaxed against him, her toes curling a little from the relieving sensation that had shot through her leg. Valery gently made his way over her joints, being very gentle with her. He did his best to rid her of all of the knots in her muscles. As he finished, Valery cuddled up to Ulana on the sofa. He held her in his arms as he looked over her bruised skin. Slowly, Valery began to plant soft kisses on every one of her bruises. Ulana smiled and gently put her hand on the back of his head.

“Promise me… you will never leave” Ulana said softly as Valery meets her eyes.

“I would never dream of leaving you”

They hold eye contact for a moment before Valery leans in. Their lips lock and they shared a soft and passionate kiss. Valery slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled away to breathe. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, and in that moment, Valery could feel his heart aching for her. Ulana was one of the few things in life that he needed. She seemed to have become more vital to him than water and even air. Ulana gave him life, but Valery had not realized this until he thought he may never hear her voice again. When he believed that he would not hear her voice again, it had seemed that all happiness had drained from his life. The moment he had seen her, laying in the hospital bed, bruised and broken, that was the moment that Valery realized that his feelings for her extended beyond friendship, he loved her. Valery loved her more than life itself.


End file.
